it's cold inside
by thejollypirate
Summary: a mix between two prompts: 'our power went out and it's freezing, come over' au and 'we keep ending up at each other's places because we're both kind of alone on christmas but with each other we aren't lonely' au


_**this is for my captain swan net secret santa captain-k-jones!**_

 _ **a mix between two prompts: 'our power went out and it's freezing, come over' au and 'we keep ending up at each other's places because we're both kind of alone on christmas but with each other we aren't lonely' au**_

It's not so much as a tradition with an entire family gathering around the Christmas tree and burning fire, but he's the closest to family she's got and she doesn't dare have it any other way. It's because of him that they spend the holidays together, curled up on the couch in her apartment watching Christmas classics, both of them nursing a hot cocoa with cinnamon and some sort of Chinese takeout boxes scattered about on the coffee table.

And no, _no_ , they're not dating, engaged, or married.

They're friends.

Best friends.

Just because she spends time with her best friend on the holidays doesn't qualify as anything beyond a platonic friendship, but it's clear that other people believe otherwise (cough cough _Ruby_ , cough cough). He has no family left to spend the holidays with, just like her, so of course by putting both together, they can at least spend some time to feel less lonely.

Or at least, _she_ can spend some time with him and feel a little ( _whole_ ) less lonely on a holiday meant to be spent with a family.

&&.

It's not Christmas yet, but it's getting there. The week of Christmas is essentially the same thing to them anyways.

Lights shining bright, insane last minute shopping, the same old, same old.

 _Killian: happy holidays, swan_

She looks at the text message that pops up on her screen, a stupid smile on her face. Of course he'd message her that.

 _Emma: you're a little early, jones_

In fact, she can full-fledged imagine his face if she said that to him in person. Something like an unamused look, a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. The fact that she can recite that expression off the top of her head is a little concerning to her now…

Oh well, she's just being paranoid about her feelings, is all.

(Or the _lack_ of feelings towards him, as she'd excuse herself.)

The screen of her phone lighting up distracts her from her unrequired thoughts of emotions. Emma chuckles in disbelief at what he sends her, but really, she should have expected it to be frank.

 _Killian: :(_

&&.

It's Christmas Eve and he's supposed to come over, except there's a big change of plans. Her power goes out an hour before he plans to come, so there's no lighting, no heat, no television, and definitely no way to make herself a hot cocoa, so she has to go over to Killian's place to do the usual routine, even though it's breaking the routine because she's going over to his apartment, and that isn't the tradition they've established within the last three years.

Though, they've known each other for four.

Excuse her for shoving her bag full of clothes because she knows she won't be returning until morning, especially if her heat is out because she cannot sleep in the cold, no matter how many times she's done that before as a teenager out living on the streets.

 _God_ , those memories are not pleasant at all. She's glad she picked herself up in time so she didn't have to go through it again.

Emma depends on the heat in her bug as she drives her way over to Killian's apartment, a slow ride because of the snow and traffic (technically she could walk) - and yes, she changed her tires already to fit the weather.

It's passing by the fancy Christmas lights hanging up outside shops and the snow falling that makes her wish she could've had a nice Christmas as a kid. Most of her foster families hardly bothered to get her a gift, let alone acknowledge her in the first place. She used to love the snow and the hype for the holidays, except for a woman like her who's been through (plenty) enough, she's really not as interested anymore. It's spending some time with her best friend that can accommodate for her lack of desire to celebrate Christmas, and perhaps he just makes her holidays just a little bit better.

She used to be told no on so many occasions when she wanted a gift, just _one_ gift. Eventually, taking _no_ as an answer just became the norm for her. It's now where she's always reluctant on receiving gifts because of the amount of denials she's experienced before.

Christmas just isn't her thing.

 _"_ _It's never too early to celebrate, love."_

 _She shoves him aside playfully, trying to tune out his endless singing of Christmas songs, despite his magical voice which really makes her admire the lyrics a bit more, only because Emma does appreciate his tone when he sings. "Hmph," she huffs as turns the key of her door until she hears the click. Never a better way to annoy him by not addressing or giving attention to him._

 _Killian's been singing these songs for the past two weeks, actually, and she keeps telling him she wants him to stop - except she actually doesn't._

 _"_ _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents," he sings, trailing in behind her, "underneath the Christmas tree -"_

 _"_ _Are you going to sing the entire song to me?" Emma asks. "Is this a private concert?"_

 _"_ _Yes, and yes…I mean, I am in your apartment and you're my only company." He grins cheekily, pulling his beanie off his head and running his hand through his hair. "Now, may I continue since you rudely interrupted me a moment earlier?"_

Such a memory is still fond her mind, taking a turn to the right before she parks in his apartment's parking lot, turning the engine off before grabbing her bag from the passenger's seat and then exiting her car. As she hits the button to lock her car up, she remembers she forgot the present she got for him, cursing mentally to herself before supposing she can get it later.

A gift is still a gift, anyways, no matter what day it's given on.

Emma buzzes in and the light turns green immediately - not that she's really surprised. By the time she's standing in front of his door and about to knock, her hand freezes in mid-air and she blinks at him who's swung the door open, seeing that he's been waiting for her the entire time (she's not quite sure if this is considerate of him or stalker-ish).

Killian is in sweatpants and a sweater (thank God it's not the ugly Christmas sweater he wore last year).

"Am I supposed to keep you company as you stand out in the hallway?" he asks, raising his eyebrow.

Ah, right, of course he's going to sass her now. Emma being Emma, rolls her eyes and steps inside, pushing right past his shoulder as his chuckle echoes in her ears. She kicks her boots off, remembering he's a total neatfreak…or perhaps, well, someone who just likes his stuff organized in a specific way. He likes the shoes to be aligned properly against the wall, so she takes the initiative to make sure her boots are set in the right spot that won't bother him.

"It's nice to have some warmth," Emma says, shrugging her jacket off and setting it down on one of his dining chairs. "Even though my car has heat."

"Oh, _that_ monstrosity has heat?"

"Hey, my bug is not a monstrosity, Jones."

"Right…whatever you say, love," he says, totally brushing off whatever counter remark she can make. He turns to her and smirks. "Perhaps there's another way we can keep warm?"

At this point, she can't tell if he's insinuating something or if he's just trying to make her think he's insinuating something and say something completely opposite to what she's expecting. "Hot cocoa?"

He chuckles but doesn't answer her.

 _Damn it, Jones._

&&.

Both nursing a hot cocoa with cinnamon by the end of the night is her type of holiday celebration.

"Swan," he says, "I got you a gift this year."

"Not a scarf again, is it?"

"Hey, you _like_ that scarf."

She blushes, cursing herself for even thinking about how he's complimented her a handful of times. "Okay, well, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you," Killian states as he stands up, setting his half-full mug down on the coffee table before he retreats down the hallway to his bedroom and back. "You'll have to see for yourself."

He holds out a nicely wrapped box and she almost doesn't _want_ to rip it apart, but she also does because he's never gone for a tiny-sized present like this before. "I forgot my gift for you back at my place." She takes the gift from his hand, fingers brushing his which triggers a little jittery feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I was sort of in a rush to get out of the cold of no heat and power."

"That's alright." His smile is bright but soft, and she wants to just -

"I'll go back and get it."

"No -"

"I'm going to go get it, Killian, and you can't stop me."

When she grabs her jacket and slips her feet back into her boots, her keys jingling in her hands, he shouts, "But you didn't open your gift yet!"

She'll open it when she gets back with his gift. It's only a fair exchange.

(Not because she feels guilty for letting her best friend down…nope, of course not.)

(And it's definitely _not_ because she may have an actual crush over him.)

&&.

To be fair, she doesn't live that far away from him, so she decides to run her way back to her apartment instead of driving through traffic and snow. She may be a little sweaty and out of breath by the time she gets back to her out-of-power apartment, but at least she's able to return with his gift which is - size wise - much larger than the little one she's getting from him.

This time, she walks back because she knows there's a chance of breaking his gift since it's relatively fragile, but hopefully he'll get the sentiment out of it anyways, regardless of the material it's made out of.

(She's been saving money up for his gift since she got herself a raise at her job, knowing he's been looking into that antique shop for ages, his eyes drifting to the same thing over and over, because yeah, she can be observant when she wants. And caring. Both, really, if she can open her heart up to like someone. In her case, Killian is that person, because no one's ever been so stubborn and entertaining to her before. Plus, he really _does_ care for her, she can tell.

Only, she's just stubborn to ever admit it. As strong-headed as ever with exposing herself to a truth she's aware of.)

There's flurries outside, but she doesn't mind that much. Not at the moment, at least.

She returns with his gift, taking it out of a bag and setting it down on the coffee table. She's never been the best at gift wrapping, but at least it's wrapped. "Now we can exchange gifts."

"Well, Swan, that's quite a gift you got me."

"Yeah…" she trails off, removing her jacket. Her ears still sting a little from the cold, but it's warming up. "Who first?"

Killian looks at her as if that's a stupid question, because right… _gentleman_.

"Okay." Emma picks up the little box, unwrapping it slowly.

 _Jewelry_ , she thinks as she removes the cap of the box, finding a necklace that has a ring on it.

It's not just any piece of jewelry, though. She recognizes this from the stories he's told - he's always worn it under his shirt as a memento. "Isn't…isn't this your brother's?" she asks with confusion, looking up at him with her brows furrowed as her thumb brushes the ring. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Aye," he confirms, "you're my best friend, Emma, and I know Liam would have wanted it me to give it to you -"

 _Best friend_ stings a bit and she doesn't blame him, but -

She's not quite sure how it happens; she's clutching the necklace in her hand before her other hand tugs him close, her lips making some heavy contact with his. For one brief moment, perhaps he doesn't feel the same way as she does, so she nearly pulls away, but damn, his arms wrap around her waist, pressing her closer to him than already possible, as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss.

It's not something she's imagined to do in the years she's known him. Yes, he's quite the attractive man (and he's British), but between risking her only best friend and everything they'd developed because she has a crush on him and he may only possibly feel the same? A big risk Emma wasn't willing to take until now. No one just gives the last thing they have of their last family to anyone.

To think she's the one to pull away first, it's not.

Killian pulls away from her and well…she chases after his lips for _more_ (quite shamelessly), but it's enough to stop her when he nudges her nose with his and presses his forehead against hers, their lips merely hovering over each other.

"That was -"

"Hopefully not a one time thing?" Emma asks, interrupting whatever he planned on saying.

His laughter makes his chest rumble against her. "Hopefully not, but also bloody incredible and the best kiss I've had in my life."

"Flirting extraordinaire Killian Jones hasn't had a better kiss than that?"

Killian smiles at her, a look - between his stunning blue eyes and sweet smile - so tender and loving, that she thinks, for one moment, she may literally explode because she just kissed her best friend and he feels the same. That's a huge relief for Emma, and yet, there's so many possibilities of things going wrong between them down the line but she's never felt so much more compatible with someone.

So… _right_.

(It's not a feeling she knows how to describe.)

"I haven't kissed any other lass since I met you, Emma."

If he's trying to make her cry and feel guilty, he's on his damn way there.

"I never believed that you'd ever settle for having me any more than a friend," he explains, "but I suppose you've proven me wrong tonight." Then he hesitates for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "You _have_ proven me wrong tonight, right?"

Emma is either about to cry or laugh - hysterical tears, really - as she buries her face against his shoulder and his arms wrap tightly around her in a way she's never been held before, so secure and just, well, once again, _right_. "Yeah," she mumbles, the sound of her voice muffled by his body and shirt.

&&.

She wears the necklace around her neck, her fingers holding onto it tightly while she waits for him to unwrap his gift.

(Even if she never got the necklace, it's definitely been the best Christmas she's had in forever.)

And perhaps she is a little anxious.

"You are going at the speed of a sloth."

He stops what he's doing, turns to her, and gives her the _did you really just pull that card?_ look. "I'm sorry I'm taking forever, _love_."

Right, now that term of endearment has an entirely different meaning behind it now. "I'm just…anxious to know how you feel about it."

"Regardless of what it may be, I'm sure I'll like it, Swan." He smiles at her before he finishes unwrapping it. Of course, she put it in a box so wrapping it is easier, and when he opens the box up and sees what it is, his expression makes her stomach flip.

He looks downright surprised and absolutely _elated_.

"Did you…how did you know?"

"The amount of times we've gone out for a lunch and you looking at that ship in a bottle when we passed the antique store didn't go unnoticed," Emma says with a small shrug, a smile curling at her lips. "I saved up a bit, hoping to get it by Christmas. And I did."

Killian holds the bottle up, his eyes looking at the ship which holds such intricate details from the design and build, before he sets it down carefully. "This is…bloody fantastic, Swan," he says, " _but_ -"

Now that's not something she wants to hear. "Wait, wait, wait. 'But' what?"

" _But_ you're an even better gift."

&&.

Waking up the next morning, she's buried beneath blankets in a bed. And yeah, she's quite aware it's not her bed she's in. Though, she is in the bed alone which flares some panic, but the smell of coffee in the morning drifts in through the crack from the bedroom door, and her heart that paces settles back to the regular speed as she slides herself out from under the covers, stumbling down the hall in a mess - her t-shirt is crumpled and she's honestly still half-awake with sleep in her eyes.

Emma walks in finding him pouring a mug of coffee, but he must sense her because his eyes raise to look at her, and an immediate grin cracks at his lips.

The morning after and she's not running away. That's a good first.

"Good morning, love," he greets, enthusiasm all too obvious in his voice. "Coffee?"

"Sure," she mumbles, rubbing at her eyes. "You look really happy. Almost too happy."

Killian laughs, handing her a mug of steaming hot coffee. "Well, it's Christmas and I just slept with the woman I love, so…"

Emma chuckles as she takes the mug from him and nods. "Fair point."

(And it's not the _I had sex_ kind of sleep, it's more of the _cuddling all night to make up for wasted time_ kind of sleep.)

&&.

Neither of them are going to go out, and they sort of _broke the typical open gifts on Christmas Day not Eve_ , so they stick to the couch all day, watching Home Alone 1 and 2, but not 3 because they both agree the third one sucks.

At some point, they trail off to discussing how it sucks Macaulay Culkin grew up to be a drug addict, and then it turns into her falling asleep with her head on his lap and his fingers threading through her hair.

She wakes up to the smell of Chinese takeout.

Quite the eventful Christmas.

&&.

Even by New Years day, or technically, the night before New Years, the both of them have a bottle of beer and clink each others, mumbling a, "Cheers," before taking a swig out of it.

At least this time she can tug him from the collar of his shirt in for a mind-blowing kiss.


End file.
